uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Turn of the Golden Witch/Colored Text
This page contains all the red truths for the episode, contextualized and arranged by chapter. Chapter 11: New Rule Red Truth Regarding the new rule *Beatrice: When I speak the truth, I will use red *Beatrice: Everything I speak in red is the truth First Twilight Krauss, Natsuhi, Eva, Hideyoshi, Rudolf, and Kyrie were found in the chapel with their stomachs sliced open and Halloween candy stuffed into the wounds. Rosa and the servants were the first to find the magic circle on the chapel, and she found the door to be locked. She retrieved the key from an envelope given to Maria by Beatrice the previous day and used it to open the chapel door. Regarding alternative ways of entering the chapel *Battler: Dad and the rest used a hidden door to enter the chapel or were carried in through it *Beatrice: Regardless of whether they were living or dead, the six definitely entered through the door *Battler: Genji-san and the others said there was only one key, but that's impossible to prove! The culprit secretly made a duplicate key...! *Beatrice: Only one key to the chapel exists *Battler: The culprit made something other than a legitimate key and opened it! I don't know what, but maybe a wire! A tool for picking locks!! *Beatrice: It is impossible to unlock the lock to the chapel with anything but the chapel's key *Battler: There's something wrong with the door itself! There was some way to pass through it even while it was locked...! As to what that is, I can think of a few ways! Maybe it's like those big doors on a castle that have a smaller door in them! It's also possible that they removed the hinges, and then removed the whole door before entering!! *Beatrice: When the door to the chapel is locked, it prevents any and all methods of entry or exit *Battler: You said those six people entered through a door, but you didn't say it was the front door! They might've entered through another door, a secret one!! *Beatrice: The six definitely entered through 'this front door' Regarding the envelope and key Maria received *Battler: Yesterday, Maria received an envelope from you. She didn't open it, but she might've felt it and known there was key inside. ...But it's not like she'd have been able to confirm absolutely that it was the key to the chapel. (...) the thing inside the envelope given to Maria was a fake. *Beatrice: This morning, Rosa definitely took an envelope out of Maria's handbag...and from that obtained the genuine key to the chapel *Beatrice (summarizing Battler's argument): That when I entrusted Maria with a key, that key was a fake? And then, by the time Rosa obtained it, it had been switched with the real thing...? *Beatrice: The key to the chapel truly was the object inside the envelope I gave Maria *Battler (repetition request): 'That envelope was completely under Maria's supervision until Aunt Rosa opened it' *Beatrice: I refuse. (...) I have a reason for refusing. It regards the definition of the phrase 'under her supervision'. ...In its purest meaning, Maria would need to have her eyes on it around the clock for that to be true. But Maria didn't go that far. It may have been completely under her supervision when she took it out of her handbag, but after she put it inside, it disappeared from her field of vision. *Battler (repetition request): 'No one was able to touch Maria's handbag until Aunt Rosa took out the envelope' *Beatrice refuses *Battler: Maria didn't have the handbag under her complete supervision! (...) The Human culprit handed Maria the key, and by making Aunt Rosa use it the next morning, they created the illusion that there was a closed room during that time. *Battler (repetition request): 'The envelope handed over midday yesterday and one Aunt Rosa opened are the same thing' *Beatrice: The envelope that I handed over to Maria and the one Rosa opened are the same thing * Battler: Envelopes can be sealed with wax over and over! The key inside is what's important. * Battler (repetition request): The key to the chapel inside the envelope Maria received wasn't used even once until Aunt Rosa opened the envelope * Beatrice refuses * Battler's final theory: Before Aunt Rosa obtained Maria's key this morning, at one point, it passed to someone else's hands. Then they used it, resealed it, and returned it to Maria's handbag, making it look like it hadn't been used! This is a trick with a cheap loophole, the assumption that the key wasn't used because the sealing wax wasn't opened!! Chapter 12: A Suspect Second Twilight Jessica and Kanon were shown to be killed by Beatrice's furniture beforehand. The survivors found Jessica's body face down in her room with a stake stabbed into her back. Kanon's corpse was not found. Jessica's room had been locked and was opened by Rosa with Gohda's master key. A key was found on the side table with a cute mascot next to it, likely Jessica's key to her room. Regarding the master keys *Beatrice: The only master keys are the ones held by the servants, one key each On the gameboard, Batter argued that Kanon could not have locked the door because Jessica borrowed his master key to open the VIP Room door and did not return it. He gave evidence for this by obtaining a master key from Jessica's pocket. Regarding the closed room *Beatrice: First, there are absolutely no types of hidden doors. This door is the only way in or out. The only way to lock this door is with Jessica's single key or the master keys, only one of which is held by each servant *Beatrice: It is on the second floor, but it is probably possible to enter or leave through the window. However, the window is locked from the inside *Battler (repetition request): 'Kanon-kun was killed in this room' *Beatrice: Kanon was killed in this room *Battler (repetition request): 'Kanon-kun's corpse is in this room' *Beatrice: I refuse. I can't repeat it. ...Because I erased the corpse with magic. *Battler (repetition request): 'The last time it was locked was due to a master key' *Beatrice refuses, having realized that giving red statements is sometimes disadvantageous for her *Beatrice: Of course, this door is the same as the chapel. When locked, entry is not possible by any means *Beatrice: I'll say more. No trick could have the effect of locking the door from the outside without using a key *Battler fails to come up with a theory to counter Beatrice Chapter 13: Wolves and Sheep Puzzle Second Twilight The only red truths in this chapter are a repeat of those in the previous one. No new arguments were made. * Beatrice: Kanon was killed in this room * Beatrice: There are no hidden doors in this room. There is no way to get in or out other than the door and the windows * Battler (quoting Beatrice): There are no hidden doors Chapter 14: Devil's Proof Servant Room Murders Nanjo and Kumsawa had their necks sliced by the energy blade of a red-eyed Kanon, who was turned into golden butterflies via the application of a spiderweb. The other servants were present and reported it to Rosa, but the bodies were found missing when they returned. They had locked the room before leaving and unlocked it upon their return. In the room, Rosa found an envelope containing the two master keys belonging to Kumasawa and Kanon (which had been taken by Nanjo). Regarding the servant room keys *Battler: If they hid under the bed, it still would've been possible for them to carry the corpses somewhere. (...) What about the keys specifically for this room, the 'servant room keys'?! (Battler's theory is that the someone waited for the surviving servants to leave before removing the corpses) *Beatrice: Those are kept in the key box in center of the servant room. There are several keys to the servant room, but all of those are inside the key box Regarding entry and exit *Battler: Which means the situation is exactly the same as Jessica's room... *Beatrice: And the other conditions remain unchanged as well. Entry or exit is impossible except for the single door and the single window. Therefore, hidden doors and irregular methods of entry cannot exist. *Beatrice: And those were both locked. The door and the window do not permit any kind of entry or exit when they are locked. So it wouldn't work to remove the door and make a crack to slide in through or anything like that while the lock is still set. *Beatrice: And obviously, it is impossible to unlock the door without a servant room key or the master key Regarding who is in the room *Battler: If there's a hidden shelf under the bed or anything like that, that'd be enough. The culprit's hiding somewhere, waiting for us to leave. *Battler (repetition request): 'There is no one in this room other than us'! By us, I mean me, George-aniki, Maria, Aunt Rosa, Genji-san, Gohda-san, and Shannon-chan, got it?! *Beatrice: No one exists in this room except your group. 'Your group' refers to Battler, George, Maria, Rosa, Genji, Gohda, and Shannon *Beatrice: Let's go back to Jessica's room. When Jessica's corpse was discovered, only Battler, George, Maria, Rosa, Genji, Gohda, Shannon, Kumasawa, and Nanjo were in Jessica's room. Whoops, the corpse of Jessica is also included. Therefore, both in the case involving Jessica's room and the one involving this servant room, no humans exist that you were not aware of. No one is hiding Regarding external unlocking tricks *Beatrice: No method exists by which the door can be locked from the outside without using a key. Regarding the window, no method exists by which it could somehow be locked from the outside Beatrice's Taunts *Beatrice: You are incompetent *Beatrice: hiiihhihihhihihihihihihihihihihi *Beatrice: Come, Ushiromiya Battler, and kneel *Beatrice: If you accept me, all of the riddles will be resolved. With my power, any kind of closed room can be created or destroyed *Beatrice: I'll make you my favorite furniture. I'll love you so much and make you my toy until you turn to ashes *Beatrice: *cackle*cackle*cackle*hihihihihihihihihihihyahyahyahhahhahahahahhahahahhahhahhahhahhahhahha Regarding Rosa's suspicion * Battler: Please, Beatrice, show yourself right now, and tell Aunt Rosa in red that 'there are only five master keys'!! Please, I'm begging you, this can only be proved by devils, by a witch like you! Please, Beato, show yourself here and tell Rosa that those are all the master keys, and that there's no need to suspect anyone anymore...!!! *Beatrice: There are only five master keys. There are only five master keys *Beatrice: I'll tell Rosa that there are only five master keys Chapter 15: Fleeting Resistance Epitaph and Promises * Beatrice: I keep my promises. If you solve the riddle of the epitaph, you should be able to reach the Golden Land. When you do, the ceremony will end. No more people will die. * Beatrice: I do play tricks. Of course, I also deceive people. I'm no different from humans in that regard. ...But not once have I disregarded a promise I've spoken. Chapter 16: Surrender Fourth to Sixth Twilights George, Shannon, and Gohda were found in Natsuhi's room. Gohda's corpse was lying face down with a stake in his chest. George's corpse was along the wall, stabbed with a stake in the stomach. Shannon's corpse was slumped face down over a dresser with an open wound in her head and a stake next to it, having fallen out. The three had earlier been killed by Beatrice and her furniture. The door was found locked, and Battler opened it with a master key under instructions from Rosa. * Battler: George-aniki had the key to that room, right?! And by now, the only one with a master key is you, Aunt Rosa, right?! Aren't you the only one who could've unlocked that room?!?! (...) You're in contact with the real culprit, and while I wasn't looking, you lent them one of the five master keys!! * Rosa: I didn't do something like that!! See, there are five of them here, right?! * Battler: You could've had them set it in a pre-arranged spot and collected it, right?!! And weren't you the one who doubted whether there really were five master keys?! * Beatrice: Natsuhi's room was exactly the same, just like usual. The door and the windows were locked from the inside. There were no fraud or tricks, no means of secret passage nor places in which to hide. Natsuhi's own key was in George's pocket, and the inside of the room was sealed off. Only the five master keys were left, and 'Rosa' was holding all of them. Seventh and Eight Twilights Nanjo and Kumsawa's corpses were found in the courtyard by Genji, who informed the others. They had deep wounds in both their necks, and stakes were pierced into Nanjo's knee and Kumasawa's ankle. Parlor Letter Upon returning to the parlor after the discovery of the corpses from the fourth to eight twilights, Rosa found a letter on the table and accused Battler of placing it there. The parlor doors had previously been barricaded with furniture with only Rosa, Battler, and Maria remaining inside. Rosa had been watching the windows, though both she and Battler had dozed off near the end. Before the group left, Rosa had double checked the locks on the doors and windows to the room. When they returned, Rosa proceeded to do a thorough check of the window locks. Battler entered after her and found another sealed envelope on the table. * Rosa: When I came into the room just now, I saw that there was nothing at all on the table. ...And I know that Maria did not approach that table. ...We're talking about a short stretch of time. But the only one who claims to have approached the table and found the letter...is you. * Battler denies her accusation. * Rosa: Because only you could've set that letter there!! That's right, this is all a charade!! You pulled an envelope from your pocket, and then acted as though you'd just found it. To create the illusion that the witch entered a closed room, set down a letter, and left!! * Beatrice: And let me say this: the parlor's the same. The key to the parlor itself is sealed away in the servant room. So unlocking it without a master key is impossible! The definition of a closed room remains the same as always! Category:Colored Text